


Prompts || M!Reader

by WENDlGO



Category: The School: White Day, White Day: A Labyrinth Named School, 화이트데이 | White Day (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 15:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12435471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WENDlGO/pseuds/WENDlGO
Summary: Small things I write when I’m in th mood. First sentence of every story was taken from a prompt generator!Has not been proof-read.





	1. Seong-ah || Kiss

The kiss reminded her of chemistry lessons in school; when if the right two elements were put together, they'd explode.

At least, that’s how easily she could explain it.

She wasn’t... used to being kissed. Not in a romantic way. She didn’t expect to get this close to you either but there she was. Kissing you like as if you was her last breath that she didn’t want to breathe out just yet.

Your hands, scraped and bruised from falling and running away, rested on her sides as your thumbs made little circles around her hips.

She pulled away first.

A quiet whisper of, “this school...” was cut off by your own, “I know”.

You rested your forehead on hers as you closed your eyes. You parted your lips to say a simple phrase that would keep you trapped for good.

”I’ll stay.”


	2. Hui-min || Dying

The victim had tried to write something as he was dying...

“Run...?!” You hissed out as your flashlight waved over the bloodied words. “What the hell does that mean?! There’s no where to go in this cursed school!”

”It means what it means.” A sudden voice called out, startling you from your thoughts.

Quickly, you turned around and forced the flashlight to shine upon the strangers face.

Short black hair, fair skin, brown eyes... his skin looked soft, much like everyone’s in this school, and he looked a little out of breath by the way his chest lifted in and out swiftly. He actually looked kinda cute...

Chuckling, he brought a hand up to rub at the back of his neck. “Uh, thanks. I don’t get complimented often but,” he suddenly turned serious, not letting you think about your embarrassment for talking out loud, “I’d heed the warning the person wrote. I can tell that you’ve seen what goes on. I’d suggest running to the main building. You’ll have more luck there.”

”Um, thanks I guess...” You muttered as you moved the flashlight from his face. “Who... are you, exactly? Do you know what’s going on?”

The male simply shrugged his shoulders before pointing towards some doors. “I only know that this school is haunted,” he said while he began stretching his arms, “you might find something useful in there. Beats me.”

Slowly nodding your head, you walked towards the door but noticed it was locked. “Hey, we need a-“ You paused when the strange boy was no longer with you- “key...”

Furrowing your brows, you looked around everywhere for him.

Sighing through your nose, you shook your head. “This School is going to eat away at my sanity...” You mumbled as you scratched your head in confusion, unaware of the hidden, ghostly male watching your movements as he wrote things down on his notepad.


	3. Ji-hyeon || Wish

When she opened the door, she wished...

For everything to stop.

Time, Earth, her breathing.

Her mind.

”Oh no... oh god, please... no...!” The female whispered to herself as tears formed behind her black rimmed glasses.

She shakingly walked over to your fallen body, wincing as her heels made contact with the blood sprawled around you.

She fell to her knees, her legs getting wet with the liquid, as she daintily picked your body up to hold it in her arms. “No... not him... please... anyone but him...” She cried out as she began to softly rock back and forth, one hand gentle grasping your cold one. “Please... please wake up...”

And as she let herself cry along with let your blood soak into her clothes, she could’ve sworn she felt someone hug her...


	4. Ji-won || Teacher

He hadn't seen anything like it in twenty years of teaching!

Pushing his glasses up his nose, Jiwon tried to make sense of what happened.

Was he outsmarted? Played? Made a fool of?

By your constant giggling, he could only assume he was correct. “Now, hold on there, love,” he spoke out, his body language showing he was confused, “that’s- that’s not how this works. I’m a teacher. I don’t make mistakes.”

Rolling your eyes, you passed the paper to him and showed him what he had gotten wrong. “Don’t forget: we’re both teachers.” You reminded with a cheeky grin. “And you just got your own assessment wrong. Oh, I can’t wait to tell the others!” You started as you got up from your shared cough and into the kitchen, dismissing the embarrassed - and disapproving - look he gave you.

”Don’t you dare!”


	5. Hui-min || Again

He was going back to a place he'd hoped he would never see again.

That damn classroom that caused him agony for years on end. Why couldn’t he forget about it? Why couldn’t he just dream about something else- no, why’d he have to think of anything at all?

Hui-min let out a shaky breath as his eyes that were screwed shit slowly opened.

Youd think that, after seeing it over a hundred times, he’d get use to the scenery.

A choked scream clogged his throat as he took an involuntary step back. His hand, shaking, were out in front of him, looking as if he just pushed someone away.

”Hui...min...” A voice creaked out, making the atmosphere chill. “Why weren’t... you... there...”

A hand shot up from the ground beneath the frightened male, his brown eyes widening at the sight he was all too familiar with.

Falling onto his behind, Hui-min crawled backwards away from the figure that was slowly rising from the ground. Finding his voice, he managed to yell out. “St-stay back, [Name]!”

You let out a low laugh, it sounding nothing like the melodic tune he grew to love, as you forced your mangled body from the ground.

You looked up at him, eyes piercing into his own with horrible intent. “Why don’t you... make me?” You whispered out yet it felt like you were screaming into his ears.

Before you could begin to reach your hand out to him, he woke up. Cold and sweaty, heart racing as tears pricked his eyes uncomfortably, did he find himself.

Quickly, he huddled into a ball and hid his face in his arms. _Stop. Stop making me live it. I’m sorry. I’m sorry._ He kept saying like a chant, but he knew.

He knew you wouldn’t leave him along and that he’d have to live this over and over again.


End file.
